El cerezo marchito
by Zuzu de Oz
Summary: Las apariencias engañan, el amor corrompe y el hubiera no existe, entonces, ¿puede acaso existir un final feliz? ObiSaku y MadaSaku, leve SasuSaku (Male!Sakura).
1. Prólogo

|| Este es un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, pues recientemente había desarrollado un particular gusto por el ObiSaku, MadaSaku y UchiSaku en general, pero bueno, basta de explicaciones. Pasen a leer y disfruten, son libres de dar su opinión y si les gusta la idea continuaré el proyecto, gracias. ||

* * *

_Prólogo._

El sonido de la música era capaz de ensordecer a cualquiera que entrara en el recinto, el cuál parecía estar a punto de reventar debido a la cantidad de gente que ahí se encontraba; todos los asientos estaban llenos y una que otra alma tardía buscaba un lugar en alguna esquina para no perderse el espectáculo que se presentaría minutos más tarde y es que aquella noche era importante para gente muy peligrosa.

Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Obito llegaron poco tiempo después que los lugares vacíos desaparecieran, sin embargo, la ventaja de portar un apellido tal como el de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón era que no necesitaban llegar temprano para obtener un espacio, pues ya había una mesa reservada con sus nombres.

—Aún sigo sin entender, ¿qué es exactamente lo que yo estoy haciendo aquí?

Preguntó Obito, el mayor de ambos Uchiha, al joven de larga coleta que se limitó a responderle sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Madara insistió en que nos quería aquí a todos —recordó Itachi, colocando después en su rostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Dijo que esta noche sería importante para todos.

El mayor suspiró, pero le dio la razón con su silencio, si Madara había insistido tanto en tenerlos a todos ahí, era por una razón importante, se preguntó que tendría en mente esta vez.

No pudo evitar inspeccionar el lugar, era espacioso, tenía música alta aunque todos permanecían sentados y nadie parecía querer ser el primero en abrir la pista de baile, aunque ahora que lo notaba, ni siquiera existía dicha pista, lo único parecido destinado al entretenimiento era un enorme escenario con cortinas de terciopelo rojo y reflectores justo frente a las mesas. ¿acaso planeaban actuar una obra? Viniendo de Madara, realmente no le sorprendería nada.

Observó a Itachi, quien sólo miraba en silencio el escenario, probablemente pensando en lo que ocurriría esa noche; su primo siempre fue un hombre centrado de pocas palabras, así que también podía descartar intentar sacarle algo de información o al menos una plática para amenizar el incómodo ambiente lleno de olor a vino, cigarro y prepotencia. A él nunca le habían gustado esos lugares.

Estaba por levantarse para fingir ir al baño y echarse un poco de agua en el rostro para despertar, cuando de pronto las luces del lugar se atenuaron considerablemente al igual que la música. Interrogante, miró a Itachi, pero este ni siquiera pareció inmutarse, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco, quizás la obra iba a comenzar pues todos habían guardado silencio de pronto.

En efecto, los reflectores se dirigieron al centro del escenario y una melodía lenta pero rítmica comenzó a sonar llenando nuevamente el ambiente, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna obra, no había actores, salvo una delicada figura que hizo aparición entre gráciles movimientos.

Obito levantó una de sus cejas ante semejante acto, no era lo que esperaba en definitiva, pero nadie parecía tener su mismo problema, de hecho, todos parecían sumamente concentrados en el espectáculo.

En el escenario, moviendo su cuerpo con delicados pero sensuales movimientos, se encontraba la bailarina más exótica que hubiese visto alguna vez, no precisamente por su atuendo, un colorado vestido ceñido y gran fular de plumas blancas que resaltaban su figura, sino por su apariencia en general; piel blanca, muy pálida pero de mejillas rosadas, ojos verdes esmeralda que parecían resaltar aún más con la luz de los focos y largo cabello rosa sujetado en un peinado alto sobre su cabeza. Todo ese conjunto, sumado a los expertos movimientos de su baile al compás de la música, habían hipnotizado a todos, incluso al Uchiha mayor, quien de un momento a otro dejó de pensar en la razón por la cual Madara les invitaría a todos para ver eso y sólo pensaba en la pequeña bailarina, pues no debía ser mucho mayor que Sasuke, el hermano pequeño de Itachi.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Obito sin dejar de mirar, provocando una sonrisa en su primo.

—Sería inútil decírtelo —respondió, provocando que el mayor por fin le mirara con confusión, ante lo cual podría jurar que Itachi casi se soltaba a reír—. Es una persona muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees? Lo sé, no cualquiera podría estar en su lugar y Madara le eligió personalmente.

El de cabello corto no comprendía nada, ¿Madara la había elegido? ¿Para qué? ¿Sólo para bailar? ¿Y por qué no quería revelarle tan siquiera su nombre?

No lo iba a negar, era hermosa y sólo un idiota no quedaría estúpidamente prendado de esa bailarina misteriosa, pero había algo más en ella, algo que no lograba descifrar.

—Deja de pensar demasiado, no podrías aspirar a nada —volvió a decir Itachi y Obito le dirigió una mirada ofendida, por lo que aquella irritante sonrisa del menor volvió—. Ya tiene marca.

Dirigió su vista hacia un sitio del público y Obito siguió el mismo camino, en el cual terminó topándose con la figura de Madara Uchiha, su tío y líder de la familia, observando el escenario con orgullo. En ese momento, entendió todo.

—Es la mascota de Madara.

—Muy joven, ¿no crees? Una lástima que fuera a caer aquí, aunque tampoco es que tuviera un mejor lugar al cual llegar.

Aquellas palabras dejaron intrigado al mayor, pero no dijo nada más, pues sabía que Itachi no hablaría más de la cuenta. Para cuando la bailarina captó su atención nuevamente, el espectáculo ya había terminado y hacía suaves reverencias mientras el resto le aplaudía y silbaba; Obito se unió a los aplausos, pero pensó que lo demás era inapropiado.

—Bueno, ha llegado mi turno.

Esa fue la voz de Madara, quien aún entre aplausos se levantó entre la multitud y caminó hacia el escenario junto a la exótica joven, donde la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, probablemente dándoles un golpe de realidad a todos, incluyendo a Obito.

—Gracias a todos por venir, espero que esta bienvenida haya sido de su agrado, no imaginé nada mejor que una presentación de mi querido cerezo —le dio un beso en el cabello a la chica y esta sólo sonrió tímidamente, era bastante obvio que aún no estaba corrompida por el mundo en el que se movía, Obito se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría así antes de que Madara acabara con ella—. Pero llegó el momento de comenzar la verdadera fiesta, los llamé aquí hoy para asuntos de negocio, es verdad, pero en realidad sólo quería verlos reunidos una vez más, después de todo somos una familia, ¿no es así? Sírvanse todo lo que quieran y disfruten su estancia.

Así que eso era, ese era el plan malvado detrás de tanta tontería; una reunión familiar.

Suspiró, ya había dicho que de Madara podía esperar lo que fuera.

—Bueno, yo debo ir a buscar a Sasuke, regresaré más tarde —dijo de pronto Itachi, levantándose de su asiento para después retirarse del recinto.

Obito asintió y permaneció en su lugar, realmente no tenía ganas de celebrar nada, el olor del alcohol, tabaco y comida le había revuelto el estómago, definitivamente no quería estar ahí. El ambiente no tardó en elevarse, todos conversaban, reían y consumían diversos tipos de alimentos y bebidas, se habían dividido en grupos donde eras mal visto si entrabas sin invitación y en el círculo más exclusivo, frente al escenario, se encontraba Madara con su hermano Izuna, unos cuantos socios más y en las piernas del mayor, el pequeño cerezo bailarín, quien se limitaba a sonreír de vez en cuando. Quizás era su imaginación, pero tampoco se veía del todo cómoda.

Suspiró, no podía estar ahí por mucho tiempo más o iba a terminar insultando a Madara en voz alta, por lo que se levantó con la intención de marcharse directamente a su hogar, sin embargo, un par de metros antes de alcanzar su meta, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo sorpresivamente.

—¿A dónde vas, Obito?

El mencionado cerró los ojos con hartazgo, escuchando la voz de Madara a sus espaldas, por lo que se giró hacia él.

—Sólo iba a…

—No importa, quiero que conozcas a alguien —le interrumpió, mientras que, con su brazo, atraía a la joven de cabellos rosa con firmeza contra su cuerpo—. Mi cerezo, te presento a Obito Uchiha, mi sobrino y posible sucesor de todo esto —Madara sonrió de medio lado y la pequeña sólo asintió—. Obito, te presento a Sakurai, Haruno Sakurai.

—Un placer conocerte, Obito —dijo el cerezo, extendiendo su pequeña y delicada mano enguantada hacia él.

''Sakurai, Haruno Sakurai''.

Y con ese nombre, todo comenzó.

¿No era nombre de chico?


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1._

Había un par de incongruencias con la gran verdad que acababa de descubrir, aunque probablemente no debería escandalizarse tanto, el mundo no era el mismo de hace unos años y las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo ya no era algo impensable, sin embargo, era extraño saber que tu tío, el poderoso líder de una de las familias más ricas y controversiales del país, reconocido como uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo, era realmente homosexual.

Bueno, poniéndolo así no sonaba tan descabellado, ahora sabía porque nunca había mostrado interés por una mujer en toda su vida, quizás lo más sorprendente del asunto no era exactamente eso, era el saber quién era su interés actual.

La escena se repetía vívidamente una y otra vez en su mente, recordó aquella sonrisa encantadora extendiéndole su mano a modo de saludo, mientras el Uchiha mayor que tenía por dueño le presentaba ante él.

''Haruno Sakurai''.

Aún no podía creer que esa hermosa bailarina de exótica apariencia era un hombre, ¿pero por qué estaba vestido como mujer? ¿Qué clase de fetichista era Madara?

Lanzó un bajo quejido y se pasó la mano por el rostro, ¿a él que le importaba lo que el pervertido de su tío hiciera? Al fin y al cabo ya lo había dicho cientos de veces, de él podía esperar cualquier cosa; es verdad, él no le preocupaba en absoluto, sin embargo, la curiosidad acerca de su pequeño amante le llenaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Madara estaba en su cuarta década, más o menos, pero el joven con suerte parecía pasar de la mayoría de edad; quizás era cuestión de perspectiva y su apariencia le hacía parecer menor o quizás no, de cualquier forma era demasiado joven para Madara, ¿cómo es que habría ido a caer en sus manos?

—Entonces deberá estar listo antes de… ¿Al menos lo estás entendiendo, Obito? —preguntó Itachi ligeramente irritado, pues desde hace unos días su primo parecía sólo estar presente físicamente.

—Sí, te escuché —replicó con hartazgo, en realidad no había prestado atención a la mitad de lo que dijo, pero había sido un poco de lo mismo de siempre. Trabajo y más trabajo—. Te lo dejaré antes de irme.

Itachi sólo suspiró en respuesta y salió de ahí, cuando su primo tenía algo en la cabeza no había nada que pudiera sacárselo.

Obito se estiró sobre su silla y se dispuso a examinar los papeles que tenía enfrente, tenía que terminar si no quería tener a Itachi encima por días, pero aun así prefería deberle cuentas a él y no a Madara, los rumores sobre lo desagradable y temible que era con las pobres almas a su cargo eran legendarios. Intentó leer una y otra vez las letras que yacían impresas sobre las hojas, pero apenas terminaba un párrafo, debía volver a iniciar al darse cuenta de que no había prestado atención alguna.

—¡Maldición! Necesito un respiro.

Se levantó con pesadez y salió de su oficina, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y ya sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle ¡y ni siquiera sabía la razón! El asunto con Madara era totalmente irrelevante, lo que él hiciera con sus subordinados le daba igual, siempre había sido así, incluso si su nuevo amante/esclavo era ese chico; no es como si le interesara, ciertamente había llamado su atención pues era imposible no fijarse en semejante ser humano, pero fuera de eso no había ninguna razón en particular para preocuparse tanto por eso.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, quizás sólo era empatía, tenía sentido, sólo se sentía mal por el hecho de que un chico tan joven y lindo estuviese en las perversas manos de su tío, no sólo lo sentiría por él, sino por cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar.

—¿Entonces no regresará?

La secretaria negó a la pregunta formulada por aquella dulce y andrógina voz, ante lo cual el Uchiha no pudo evitar observar en dirección al dueño de esta.

Ahí estaba, el ser que había estado ocupando su mente todo el día; en esos momentos era más fácil darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una mujer, sin embargo, su apariencia seguía siendo delicada, quizás incluso podría pasar por una chica vestida de hombre. Su largo cabello rosado estaba sujeto en una coleta y ya no portaba vestido alguno, sino una camiseta roja y unos pantalones entallados color negro con botas bajas del mismo color.

Fuese como fuese, Obito tenía que admitir que tenía un gran estilo y este le favorecía mucho; jamás le habían gustado los hombres, su único gran amor había sido Rin, una mujer hermosa que había sido su amiga desde la infancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar a ese chico, quien en su rostro mostraba decepción.

—Está bien, entiendo, gracias —respondió finalmente el joven, derrotado y dispuesto a irse.

El Uchiha carraspeó a sus espaldas y Sakurai finalmente se percató de su presencia, deteniéndose y mirándolo con sorpresa, expresión que después de tornó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Obito… Ese era tu nombre, ¿verdad? Lo siento, anoche todo fue tan rápido, Madara quería saludar a todos los invitados y realmente no pudimos quedarnos a conversar mucho tiempo con todos —se disculpó, aunque el mayor realmente no prestó mucha atención, no podía dejar de observar cada facción de su rostro y pensar en que, si no supiera su nombre, fácilmente seguiría pensando que se trataba de una hermosa chica.

—Descuida, así es él —respondió y el Haruno sólo sonrió de forma dulce, por alguna razón eso le agradó—. Pero dime, Sakurai, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, Madara dijo que hoy me llevaría a un sitio y que debía venir aquí para irnos juntos, pero al parecer tuvo una reunión de improvisto y se ha ido —explicó, el Uchiha pudo notar algo de tristeza en su voz y no pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo hacia su tío, a él no le sorprendía en absoluto, pero era un idiota por tratar sin tanta importancia al pelirrosa—. No importa, sé que está ocupado así que no me molesta. En todo caso debería irme ya, hasta luego, Obito.

—Espera.

El menor se detuvo abruptamente y le miró con confusión, en ese momento Obito supo que había actuado por mero impulso, pues por unos segundos permaneció en silencio intentando procesar las palabras que diría a continuación:

—¿A dónde pensaban ir juntos?

—¿Uh? Bueno, abrieron una gran biblioteca con documentos y textos sobre medicina, desde los más antiguos hasta los más actuales. Quería ir desde hace unos días y como premio prometió llevarme, pero supongo que será otro día.

—Ya veo, yo te llevaré, ¿te parece bien?

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó el chico con ambos ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par, incluso el mismo Uchiha se había sorprendido por sus propias palabras—. Pe-pero… ¿No estás ocupado? Sé que tienen mucho trabajo y también que eres la mano derecha de Madara, así que debes tener cosas que hacer, no quiero ser una molestia y…

—No eres una molestia, no me lo has pedido, soy yo quien se ofreció y como lo dijiste, soy la mano derecha de Madara, mi trabajo es hacer todo lo que él no puede debido a sus ocupaciones y si te prometió llevarte, entonces es mi deber hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

Sakurai se quedó sin palabras unos segundos, sólo mirándole sorprendido; Obito tuvo ganas de reír al ver su tierna expresión, sin embargo, por otro lado no tenía idea de que rayos estaba haciendo, ¿qué haría Madara si se enterara que se tomó el atrevimiento de llevar a su ''cerezo'' a algún sitio? Probablemente no dudaría en sacarle los ojos y cortarle la p…

—Bien —respondió Sakurai, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus pálidos labios, joder, ese niño iba a matarlo—. ¿Entonces cuando nos vamos?

—Ahora mismo, voy por mis cosas y nos iremos en mi auto.

El pequeño cerezo asintió y decidió esperarle en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, aquel lugar era inmenso, un edificio de cincuenta pisos o más con cientos de cubículos, cada uno destinado a un proceso, perderse era sencillo así que se apresuró a arreglar todo para poder irse con él.

Maldición, aún no podía creer que realmente hubiese hecho semejante invitación, es decir, no mentía, su deber era terminar el trabajo que Madara dejaba inconcluso y además, no era más que una biblioteca, ¿qué tenía de malo? Incluso su tío debería estar agradecido. Aún no podía creer que hubiese dejado plantado al Haruno, pero era típico de él no apreciar lo que tenía enfrente.

Finalmente recogió todo lo necesario de la oficina, junto a los papeles para Itachi que claramente no terminaría para la hora que había indicado y salió al encuentro con Sakurai, quien observaba la pantalla de su móvil tranquila y obedientemente esperando en el mismo asiento; la curiosidad hacia quién era ese chico no hacía más que crecer cada que lo miraba.

—Listo.

—¡Genial! Vámonos, a esta hora no hay demasiada gente así que podremos ver todo sin retardos —explicó el menor con una renacida sonrisa de emoción que el Uchiha adoró ver, había transformado su tristeza en felicidad y se sentía extrañamente complacido por eso.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento, donde su auto los esperaba, un Audi negro que parecía nuevo y que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de otros grandes magnates como el propio Madara. Aun así, Sakurai no parecía impresionado, quizás porque estando al lado de su tío debía ver cosas mucho más impresionantes o simplemente no le interesaban los lujos, era difícil saber.

—Y bien, Sakurai, ¿te gusta la medicina?

—Gustar es una palabra poco apropiada para describir lo mucho que la amo —respondió, sonriente—. Creo que es una profesión hermosa, ayudar a los demás a estar bien, no importa si te encargas de seres humanos o cualquier otro ser vivo, es algo tan noble.

—Vaya, parece que realmente te encanta, ¿acaso estudiaste o piensas hacerlo?

Por un momento, Obito se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, pues la expresión de Sakurai fue verdaderamente triste.

—Quería hacerlo, pero no tenía forma alguna. Aun así no podemos estar seguros de lo que nos deparará el destino, ¿cierto? Quizás en un futuro.

—Sakurai…—el de cabello rosado dirigió su atención a Obito, quien lo miraba con una expresión tremendamente seria—. ¿Por qué estás con Madara?

Observó al menor titubear por unos segundos, sin saber que responder ante tan directa pregunta, sin embargo, justo cuando pensó que lo dejaría sin escapatoria, Sakurai exclamó:

—¡Ahí está la biblioteca! Estaciónate cerca.

Y suspiró, fue un idiota al creer que obtendría la información que quería tan fácilmente, Sakurai no hablaría, ahora sabía porque Madara lo había elegido como su acompañante, él nunca sería del tipo que soltaría secretos a diestra y siniestra. Pero no pensaba rendirse.

Dicho y hecho, se estacionó cerca de la entrada de aquel enorme palacio, porque eso es lo que era, un antiguo palacio transformado en una biblioteca de medicina. Él no era un gran aficionado del área, pero tenía que admitir que era impresionante.

La decepción que el mayor había sentido en un inicio debido a su fallido intento de sacarle la verdad se vio inmediatamente reemplazada por una naciente felicidad en lo profundo de su corazón, pues en ese lugar Sakurai se veía como lo que era o más bien lo que debería ser, un niño plenamente feliz y esperanzado sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Había tantas secciones, tantos estantes, tantos libros, que tardaron todo el día en ver la mayoría, pues ni siquiera lograron terminar de ver cada sección cuando el cielo allá afuera ya se había oscurecido, sin embargo, para ambos eso estaba bien, pues significaba que podrían regresar otro día para terminar de verlo todo.

En todo el recorrido, el Uchiha no pudo dejar de ver al joven. No tenía idea de quien era, ni siquiera algo tan vano como su edad real, pero sabía que no se había equivocado al pensar que Madara aún no había logrado corromperlo, pues la mirada que tenía al sacar un libro y ponerse a hojearlo era tan pura como la de un niño que aún no conoce la maldad en el mundo. Alguien así, ¿cómo podía estar entre ellos?

De pronto el sonido de una particular melodía llamó la atención de ambos, era el móvil del pelirrosa con una llamada entrante; por un momento Obito sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al pensar que se trataba de Madara, sin embargo, el nombre que escuchó provenir de los labios del chico le descolocó por completo.

—¿Sasuke? ¡Que sorpresa que tú me llam…! Oh, claro, lo entiendo. No, e-estoy bien, fui a buscar a Madara y me encontré con Obito, ahora mismo estoy con él. Claro, yo le diré, hasta pront…

Cortaron abruptamente al otro lado de la línea y el menor suspiró. Obito no pudo escuchar casi nada, así que le miró interrogante.

—Creo que es hora de regresar, Madara volvió a casa.

El mayor quiso decir algo al respecto, la forma en que esa familia trataba al Haruno era totalmente desagradable, pero tampoco es como si pudiese hacer algo para ayudarlo, no sin saber la razón por la cual se encontraba atado a Madara y ahora tenía otra posible solución a ese problema, una solución que tenía nombre y lazo sanguíneo con él. Sasuke Uchiha.

No hablaron mucho de camino a casa, Sakurai parecía pensativo y sólo miraba por la ventana, no se comparaba en nada al chico alegre que no paraba de hablar acerca de su pasión por la medicina, pero Obito tampoco hizo nada por entablar conversación con él, sinceramente, también se encontraba preocupado.

Bajaron del auto en silencio y entraron a la gran casa del Uchiha mayor, una mansión realmente elegante aunque un tanto lúgubre, todo un cliché del cine, pensaba Obito cada que la veía. Dentro no les esperaba nadie, pues las salas estaban completamente vacías y el pequeño cerezo aprovechó para volver a hablar luego de tanto tiempo en silencio.

—Hoy fue un día maravilloso, no tengo como agradecerte el haberme llevado, todo fue precioso y me gustaría que pudiésemos volver otro día para terminar el recorrido —dijo Sakurai, regalándole una sonrisa de lo más dulce que el Uchiha pudo ver alguna vez—. Quizás pueda ir a buscarte a las oficinas de nuevo, pero sino, quiero que tengas esto.

Dicho esto, le extendió una pequeña hoja de papel doblada en varias partes y la dejó sobre la palma de su mano, regalándole un guiño después.

—Buenas noches, Obito.

Y tras decirlo, se retiró escaleras arriba, probablemente a su encuentro con Madara.

El moreno observó el papel de antes en su mano y con cuidado comenzó a desdoblarlo, sólo para percatarse de que había un número escrito en él, el número del Haruno.

Aquello fue totalmente sorpresivo y quizás, incluso incorrecto, pero no tardó en memorizarlo para después romperlo, nadie debía saber sobre eso y su mente era el sitio más seguro en donde estaría. Aun así la promesa estaba hecha, volverían a repetirlo apenas tuvieran la oportunidad.

Pero ahora había algo más importante en su mente y era reunirse con el hermano pequeño de Itachi, sin embargo, antes de poder comenzar su búsqueda, una mano le sujetó del hombro con fuerza, deteniéndolo en el acto.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar, Obito.

Madara.

|| Y bien, ¿qué tal? ¿Muy rápido? ¿Muy lento? Acepto críticas de todo tipo, después de todo llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows que me ayudan mucho a continuar esta historia. Sé que quizás me he apresurado un poco con la relación de estos dos, pero es necesario para darle espacio también a los demás, como Madara y Sasuke, así que espero no se decepcionen mucho y le den una oportunidad. ¡Gracias por leer! ||


End file.
